headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Challengers from Beyond
| aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Bob the Monitor; Donna Troy; Forager; Jason Todd; Jokester; Kyle Rayner; Ray Palmer; Ryan Choi | current members = | former members = | base of operations = Multiverse Nanoverse | allies = | enemies = Monarch (Nathaniel Adam); The Monitors; Queen Belthera | 1st appearance = ''Countdown'' #45 | final appearance = ''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #1 }} The Challengers from Beyond are a fictional team of super-powered beings featured in comic books published by DC Comics. They were associated with the mainstream DC Universe, as well as parts of the greater Multiverse, and played a key role in the 2007 crossover event known as "Countdown". They first appeared as a team in ''Countdown'' #45, although all of the team members had made prior appearances in different books. __TOC__ History The Challengers from Beyond is the unofficial name attributed to a group of heroes who ventured across the Multiverse in search of the missing hero Ray Palmer. Following the mysterious murder of Duela Dent, Jason Todd and Donna Troy began collaborating in an effort to bring her killer to justice. To confound their efforts, Duela's murderer (a violent and ambitious Monitor) sent his bounty hunter the Forerunner to stop them. Forerunner failed in this mission, owing largely to the intervention of another Monitor. This Monitor allied himself with Donna and Jason and told them that they must find Ray Palmer in order to prevent the coming of a Great Disaster. To distinguish this Monitor from others, Jason took to calling him Bob. Bob sought Donna and Jason out specifically, because he knew that they had been targeted by his more aggressive brethren. Bob's ability to teleport from dimension to dimension enabled these Challengers from Beyond the ability to explore strange new parallel worlds. The first leg of their journey took them to the microscopic reality known as the Nanoverse (sometimes called the Palmerverse). Assisting them in this mission was the neophyte super-hero Ryan Choi, who had taken Palmer's place as the Atom. There they learned from a young sorceress that Ray Palmer had traveled the reconstructed Multiverse and residing on one of these 52 worlds. Subsequently, the Challengers fought the evil sorceress Queen Belthera and saw Ryan Choi being forced to summoned back to Ivy Town and replaced by Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. The Challengers journeyed across the Multiverse, encountering oppositions from both the Monitors and the Monarch. Their journey ended at Earth-51, finding Palmer having replaced his deceased counterpart and married to an alternate Jean Loring. Eventually the Challengers were betrayed by Bob, who sought to kill Ray Palmer, rather than protect him or acquire his aid. Palmer, Troy, Todd, and Rayner then found themselves involved in a war between the Monitors and the forces of Monarch, which led to Earth-51's destruction, before traveling to Apokolips where they teamed up with Jimmy Olsen, Forager, Karate Kid, Triplicate Girl, Firestorm, Mary Marvel, Harleen Quinzel, and Holly Robinson. Through a chain of events from witnessing Brother Eye's failed attempt to control Apokolips, the Challengers and their allies were sent to a reconstructed Earth-51 by Monitor Solomon where the Great Disaster emerged there through the so-called Morticoccus Virus. After returning to New Earth and sawing the death of Darkseid by Orion, Troy, Rayner, Forager, and Palmer decided to team up again. They traveled to the Monitors' headquarters, where they informed the shocked beings that they would be watching over them as a sort of interdimensional border guards. Members * Atom, Ray Palmer * Atom, Ryan Choi * Donna Troy * Forager * Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner * Jokester, Duela Dent * Monitor Bob * Red Hood, Jason Todd See also External Links References Category:Articles